To Survive
by Guilty Heart Code
Summary: Reincarnated seemed good as first, but they will quickly turned into a bad thing if you get reincarnated to a wrong world, wrong society, wrong body, and wrong memories. Life turned to Hell, and it's up to you to survive or not. Tokyo Ghoul Crossover. IchiHitsu. Ghoul!Toshiro.
1. Prologue

**To Survive**

**Author: Airith**

* * *

** BLEACH BELONG(S) TO TITE KUBO.**

* * *

**Warning(s):SLASH, Ghoul!Toshiro, IchiHitsu.**

**Rated M for Gores and Swearing.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Sunday, August 15/Parallel World

* * *

Toshiro moved his pencil swiftly against his sketchbook while concentrating, he immediately paused as a rather big bloodstains splattered on his almost-finish drawing, completely ruined it.

He looked up quietly as a pair of pitch black, devilish sclera with glowing red pupils stared back at him.

The lavender-haired woman smiled, Toshiro can briefly see a deep red liquid runs down her arms in the dark of the cloudless night.

"What are you doing?"The woman asked with another ruthless smile, bloods dripped down on her face and touched his sketch paper with each drops.

He moved his sketchbook closer to him to avoid the bloods before teared off the soaked paper,"Drawing."He answered nonchalantly, closed his sketchbook with a _THUD_.

The ghoul woman laughed as she presented him a cut-off head on her hand,"Want it?"

The white-haired boy raised an eyebrow,"Is the world going to explosive tomorrow? I didn't think Mrs. I'm-too-independent-to-care-about-your-bullshit would do charity."He said sarcastically, but reached out and grabbed the bloody head anyway.

"It's no kindness, simply repaying. I hate owning people, especially to smart-ass brat like you,"

Something clicked in his mind as the memory of this afternoon rushed back to the forefront of his thoughts.

At that time, the sky was began turning red as the street filled with people. Everyone was minding their own businesses, they thought that nothing can go wrong, until a gang of thugs rounded a young woman into a corner.

The woman looked like she was on the verge of tears as one person after another walked past, sparing a back-walk glance at the poor girl. But obviously, no one dared to interfere with the thugs, so they just ignored her pleaded for help and trekked past, hoping that someone else will dealt with it.

He was just an innocence bystander and a witnesser of the scene, so he decided to beat up the thugs.

Out of kindness.

Since the moment they rounded the one and only Kamishiro Rize, the Binge Eater, they were doomed anyway, his efforts really was in vain.

No one, who had caused grudges with her escaped alive, or at least in one piece. Rize was an active and infamous Ghoul, among the strongest, she's considered 'strong', and that's something.

"You killed them in the end anyway,"

Rize folded her arms for good measure,"I couldn't have killed them if you didn't sent them away out of public eyes, so now I'm repaying you, see?"

...Oh, so he's actually helping her. Of course.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was a wanderer up until now, he would traveled without a destination and hunted if he wanted to. For some reason or another, he ended up in Tokyo, where Ghouls filled the streets and murdered cases overflowed in the cities.

He was hunting then, after not eating flesh for one and a half month. He stumbled across a rather messy scene in one of the alleys , an unoccupied area. A ghoul was tearing a human apart likes cutting open a grape while laughing heartedly. It was a disturbing, yet interesting scene for him.

After a session of desperate moaning and screaming, the sounds stopped as the victim fall to his own pool of bloods. The ghoul looked quite satisfied at what she had done, before turned to the white-haired boy with a smile.

"And who might you be, little boy? From your unwavering behavior of seeing me tearing someone apart, you must be a ghoul, am I right?"

Toshiro nodded,"Pleasure to meet you...Binge Eater."

"Oh?"Rize perked up with a hint of amusement in her voice,"You know me, yet I have never heard or met a Ghoul with white hair, aside from the older ghouls before."

"I have my source...And I'm new here."

In the dark alleyway, only lighten by a single almost-broken lightbulb, the Binge Eater leaned down to take a closer look at his face, the far too cheerful smile still lingered on her face,"My, aren't you a cute one."

"Looks can be deceiving..."He whispered.

"Indeed. You gave off a tightened feelings to me, I wonder how your flesh tasted like..."

"Not as gross as human's food, just grosser."

Rize twisted around, arms dangling at her back as she chuckled,"You are interesting...so maybe I'll let you live, as long as you don't get in my way."

"Typical line. It appeared about a hundred times in every mysterious genre books."

"Oh yes. Teatime after Midnight, The Talking Circle, Smiling Man's Jay..."

"Return of the Dark, Back to Shade..."

"I think I'm getting influenced by the books, then."

Rize shot a fake amicably look at the fellow Ghoul,"I have a feeling that we could get along...Who know what a change of pace could bring?"She jumped on the roof and glanced back at him with her noticeable Ghoul's eyes.

"Welcome to Tokyo's Hell, newcomer."

Toshiro tucked both of his hands in his pocket as he walked away from the field. Hopefully, he doesn't being count as partner-in-crime with that woman.

_Tokyo is truly a hell for humans, not Ghouls._

And that's how he got stuck with the most paranoids killer of 11th Ward, Kamishiro Rize. They always bummed into each other on coincidence, or just happened to meet at the park. They would dicussed about their favorite books and different subjects involved them, sometimes(on rare occasions), they would go drink coffee together, The only drink that Ghouls can actually enjoyed.

He begins to gouge out the eyeball easily before putting it in his mouth, he swallowed it as his eyes changes from a deep, blue turquoise to a dangerous ebony and crimson colors. He loved the different shade of eyes so he always ate them first.

"Disgusting,"Rize commented as she sat next to the small boy. She took his sketchbook and began flipping through the pages,"Just like your drawings."

"Said the person who tortured the victim before sliced them apart,"Toshiro countered as he scanned the lifeless head, the victim's face still hold the expression that he had before he died. Terror-stricken and spooked.

"Ah, but I like this one,"Rize ignored Toshiro's remark as she pointed at a roughly sketched picture of herself while she was ripped someone's organs out, the image looked so real that you could almost smell the thick aroma of human's flesh on it,"Very detailed, it brought back good memories."She continued flipping through half of the remaining pages, all of them were pictures of dead corpses, Rize played with her victims mercilessly, or the progresses of people getting killed. It was filled with gory.

"I would said that you had a crush on me, if not for your weird hobby of drawing corpses."Rize rested her head on her palm as she looked at Toshiro at the corner of her eyes.

Toshiro licked his lip as spots of blood drenched his fingers and a corner of his mouth, he dropped the red-soaked head on the ground before turned to Rize,"Please, I would never have a crush on a psychotic killing-lover like you."He deadpanned.

"And yet, we keeps bumming into each other, one way or another..."

Toshiro shrugged as he rose up on his feet,"Coincidence, and that's all there is to it. I'm sure you feel the same."

He couldn't help but agreed with himself, he only hang out sometime with Rize because most Ghouls wanted her dead. He isn't one of them, but he hunted his own kinds, so following Rize around is soft of using her as a baits for him to lure the strong Ghouls out and consumed them. The Binge Eater is an observation one so he was sure that she had already noticed, since she also used him to escaped from her boredom, she lets it slide as she doesn't like getting bothered by the other Ghouls that is weaker than her. It's a win-win situation for them.

"You're so harsh, I did have fun, you know?"

Toshiro wondered if that's even the true or not. Living in a world like this make your doubts goes up without you even realizing it.

"Ah well, it's almost my shift anyway. Bye bye, Shiro-chan."Rize slipped away into the dark just as quickly as usual, leaving a dead, almost-rotten body behind.

The white-haired couldn't help but twitched his eye brown a little,"...It's Hitsugaya to you."He sighed before he began to leave the murderous scene, he walked the opposite direction of when he entered just to be sure. He had encountered enough half-a-brain cops who always asked him about random questions that had only one hidden meaning behind:Are you a Ghoul? So he might be a Ghoul because he had white-freaking-hair, it's not his fault, it's natural, so he tells them to suck it up and he can't do anything about it.

Luckily, he had enough sarcastic and threats to get by every times that happen.

But that doesn't mean he can't feel annoyed by it.

He exited the dark alleyway and wandered off to his next destination as he blended into the crowds of people easily. The ears-splitting noises of traffic jams and honks along the way are seriously driving him crazy, though. He hated crowds.

The night is still long.

* * *

"Oh my god! You are even cuter than you looked on the computer, Shiro-chan!"The red-haired woman squealed as she hugged the smaller Ghoul into her bosom, her beautiful cherry eyes seemed gleaming in the supposedly-dull lemon light of the bar.

Toshiro immediately moved the older Ghoul's chest away from him while scowled,"Please refrains from doing that from now on, Itori-san, and it's Hitsugaya to you!"

The woman, Itori, chimed,"Ahh, even the remark sounded more believable in real-life!"

He clicked his tongue in annoyance while fanned off his long-time acquaintance on the internet. He didn't know _why_, but everytime someone hugged, or shoved their chest into his face, he became pissed off for no reason.

He twisted his head away from Itori to avoid from getting hug, instead, he came face to face with an unfamiliar and emotionless face.

"Boo."

The white-haired Ghoul stared, and stared...They both stared at each other for what seemed liked an hour before Itori broke the eyes contact with a snap from her fingers.

"Alright, alright! Emo and kid-with-depression-issues shouldn't be having an eyes-staring contest, no one will win until the planet goes BOOM."She said with completely seriousness in her tone as she guided Toshiro to a seat and made him sat down, with her sitting next to him.

Toshiro noted as the permanent-Kakugan guy settled down next to Itori, his face still showing no emotions whatsoever.

"Alright, so...Do you want something to drink? I know a great one if you asked me!"

"Probably blood, no thank."

Itori shrugged feebly,"Not like we can digest anything other than that and coffee."She clapped her hand together liked she had just remembered something important,"Oh yeah! Shiro-chan, I would like you to meet my long-time friend who is also really talented in art and other artistic stuffs! He-"

"Making masks and drawings?"

"And musics, too! He owed a shop in the 4th Ward, HySy ArtMask Studio. Ever heard of it from your hometown?"Itori took her fancy glass cup and wet her lip with a sip of the red liquid,"He made almost all of the masks that the Ghouls wore in Tokyo so he's pretty popular here."

Toshiro was impressed, but he didn't show it as his poker face mode was still on. If he made that many masks then he must have some talents...or so he hoped.

"Is that him, then?"It wasn't a query as he was staring directly at the man-in-question.

"Call me Uta,"The man waved lazily.

Toshiro nodded in acknowledgement as he also being polite and answering back,"Hitsugaya Toshiro...though, I don't remember telling you to bring anyone, Itori."

He glanced back at the fidgeted woman in her seat as she defended,"Come on! We aren't having a top secret meeting or anything! You just wanting to ask me about some rumors, right? Beside, he came on his own freewill!"

Uta scratched his head, Toshiro thinks that he was trying to look awkward but fail badly due to his face,"I came to get a drink, actually. I didn't that I would get rejected like this,"His voice sounds slower and there is a hint of actual sadness,"Itori is means..."

Toshiro blinked at the abruptly changes of pace as Itori tried to apologize to her friend. Now he feels bad.

"It's fine, Itori. I just don't want you to bring suspicious strangers that I can't trust to our conversation..."He closed his eyes,"I'm fine with Uta-san,"_since he is your long-time friend. _He mentally added the last part.

Itori grinned out of relief,"It's totally fine! Uta is one of my trusted friend! You will get along great with him! You know, since you both are all quiet, likes to draw creepy things and stuff...Okay!"Itori chortled as a scowl blossomed on Toshiro's face,"Let's get back to business, chop chop! What did you said that you wanted to know again, Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro turned to stare at the line of beer bottles on the counter in front of him,"I need to find someone...his first name is Yoshimura. There is a lot of Yoshimura, I knows, but he's probably the first Yoshimura that came to your mind if you knew him, do you have any clues of where he is?"

Itori flinched abruptly while on her other side, Uta expression remains unchanged though his posture shifted as he put his feet back on the ground.

After a while of silence, Itori picked up her cup and began to sway the liquid inside gracefully,"Yeah...He is in 20th ward, you'll find him in a neighborhood Cafe called Anteiku, also known as a Ghoul's organization who doesn't kill...They keeps peace over there since their members are crazy strong..."She placed her cup back in place,"What business do you have with Yoshimura? I know that you're strong, but-"

"Relax, I'm not searching for him to revenge or anything. I owed him one, back then, so now I want to repay it.

"Oh..."Itori sighed, tension eased from her shoulder,"God, you had me scared, you always talks about killing someone for revenge so I thought...Still, you must owed him a lot to go all the way to Tokyo, despite-"

"You and your big mouth, Itori. Want me to sew it together?"

"Okay, got it, privacy issues, sheesh. I wonder if you're a one-hundred and fifty-two years old man-in-disguise."Itori pouted.

"Exactly."Toshiro rose on his feet as Itori pouted again, slightly,"Thank for your help, guess I know where my next location is going to be,"

"Hm...then I guess we'd still see each other again, Hitsugaya-san."Uta commented blankly as he faced Hitsugaya,"Bye bye."

He shrugged,"Maybe we will, who knows?"

With a final nod, he trekked past them to the door that had the 'exit' sign on it, leaving the Helter Skelter Bar as he closed the door behind him.

Itori continued sipping her drink in a slow manner while Uta placed his hand on the counter,"He's not so quiet like you described him to be,"

Itori smiled,"Only around his closed friend, though he referred to them as close acquaintances instead, I swear he's even more stubborn than Yomo back then."

"He said that he wanted to kill someone, right?"

The woman looked down at her drink sadly,"Yeah...I just hoped he won't become...corrupted for the sake of his revenge."

"We all are, Itori."

"Yeah...I'm afraid so, he's already corrupted...just like us..."

* * *

Monday, August 16/Shinigami's World

* * *

"Ichigo! Wake up! Hurry up, you lazy-ass!"The brunette yelled while slamming a pillow rapidly against someone's head,"Urahara's calling you! He had something important to tell us! God, you're so-"She paused as she raised her pillow above her head and stared at the silent back of the orange-haired boy,"Ichigo...Look, I know that-that you're really depressed right now, I know the feeling myself...But you have to get over it! He's already...in a better place now."

"...Yeah, and it's all my fault."He muttered in respond though his position shifted as he sat up and glanced out at the window next to his bed,"I'll...catch up with you later, Rukia."

Rukia opened her mouth to say something more, but she decided against it and headed for the door,"Just remember to go to Urahara's, okay?"She closed the door with a soft CLICK, leaving Ichigo in his room as silence washed over.

He began to fidget with his necklace and his only charm, a beautifully carved Tiger-eyes stone in the shape of a crest moon, it shines in the lights as Ichigo held it over his head.

* * *

_"What is this?"Ichigo queried, on his hand is a small and white box with a blue ribbon attached to it, it was simple, but pretty. He stared at the thing with a raised eyebrow._

_Toshiro huffed grouchily,"What? Are you stupid or something?"He mumbled the next sentences quietly-much too quiet that Ichigo had to lean closer to the boy to hear it._

_"Er...Can you said that again?"He asked nicely, just to earn a stomp on his foot abruptly,"Ow! Toshiro, what-?"_

_"Shut up! Figured it out yourself!"The smaller Shinigami walked off with what could be a small blush on his face while muttering unintelligent things._

_"HEY!...The hell is going on?"Ichigo scowled questionably, he opened the box that Toshiro had handed to him, just to discover a newly Tiger-eyes crescent stone, he pulled it out carefully before turned it over. He nearly laughed out loud, instead, he suppressed his laughter while his shoulder shaking uncontrollably. The word 'Happy Birthday' carved deep into the not-too-flashy object,"Hahaha, oh god...He really is adorable, Huh?"_

_The orange-haired male glanced up before called,"TOSHIRO!"_

_The still embarrassed Captain reluctantly twisted around, he's standing pretty far off from Ichigo, so the sound came out from his mouth doesn't have as much aura as when he stands close to the taller male, but it sounded flustered enough, which is exactly what he's trying to hide,"W-What now?"_

_The Substitute Shinigami grinned slyly as he slowly hold the necklace up and planted a long kiss on it with his eyes closed, he opened them again after five seconds, smiling gently at his crush._

_Toshiro feels himself burned up with a crimson red, his face twisted into a mix of rage and embarrassment at the same time, if that's is even possible,"Y-You STUPID, MORONIC STRAWBERRY!"He yelled._

_"Yeah, yeah. LOVE YOU, TOO!"Ichigo completely shut down the insults that Toshiro fired at him and laughed, he would treasured the necklace more than his life, that's for sure._

* * *

He stared at the cloudless azure sky as the recollection leaved his mind once again and being buried deep inside his most treasured memories, he flopped down on the bed with a CLERK, his face unreadable.

"...Was it my fault, Toshiro? That I'm too weak...And I left you died?"He clutched the necklace in his hand,"I'm sorry, I promise I'd become must stronger this time, so..."Sorrow showered over him as he bitten his lower lip,"...Please come back..."The words died out on his tongue as he covered his eyes with his other arm.

"...I'm pathetic."

* * *

**Oh? It's a cliff-hanger isn't it? XD Please leave a review on your way out and tell me how you feels! :33**


	2. Chapter 1

**To Survive**

**Author: Airith**

* * *

**BLEACH BELONG(S) TO TITE KUBO.**

* * *

**Warning(s):SLASH, Ghoul!Toshiro, IchiHitsu.**

**Rated M for Gores and Swearing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Monday, August 16/Parallel World

8:00 AM

* * *

"Hey kid! You-yeah, you! What are you doing here?"A voice called over the white-haired boy's shoulder as he suppressed a sigh. Aren't cops supposed to hunt down Ghouls that had done something illegal, likes murder? The last time he checked, he only witnessed a murder scene, _not_ cooperated in a murder scene.

And did that guy just called him by the K word? This is not going to end well.

Toshiro got into thinking position for seconds just to piss the man off before he raised his eyebrows,"Walking?"

The man narrowed his eyes,"That makes it even more suspicious. Kids your age should be in school with their teachers watching over them by now. Why are you out here lounging around?"

Toshiro tucked one of his hand into his pocket and clutching his sketchbook tighter as he saw the policeman's posture shifted a little, his hands was on his hip, where his gun is located nearby, though the man made no movement of grabbing it.

"I'm home-schooled,"He lied smoothly with no signs of nervousness or deceit in his tone.

"Sure, and I'm President of Japan. If you said that you're home-schooled then I'll escort you to your house,"The police officer said persistently as he grabbed Toshiro's arm before pulling him forward.

Bad choice.

If Toshiro didn't have half of the people on the street shot him dirty looks then he would had already devoured this annoying wanna-be good guy ages ago.

"Oh my, Shiro-chan, why are you standing out here?"

He didn't act surprise though he was mentally widened his eyes in a bewildered manner, it was quite unexpected, even for him to stay calm.

They both turned around with the cops blushed upon placing his gaze on Rize, while Toshiro was glancing at the other out of a corner of his eyes with a 'are you kidding me' expression.

"Mr. Officer, do you have some business with my brother?"She asked again as the woman titled her head to the side attractively, causing the blush on the man's face to reddened.

Toshiro bets all of his money that the guy was staring at Rize's slightly exposed chest, and what more? she was doing it on purposed.

Dangerous woman. Must avoided at all cost. Looked like his grandma never told him that.

"No, of course not, Miss! I was just going to escort your brother back home since inactive area is very dangerous! Not to mention accidents had happened more recently, we're only doing our duty!"

Rize smiled kindly, though Toshiro imagined it as an evil smirk instead,"Thank you so much, Mr. Officer. We lived around here, so would you like to come and have some tea?"

Though he considered himself a good guy and all, he's not going to stop Rize this time, he didn't think that he could even if he tried, seeing the eager face of that cop.

He needed new materials to draw anyway, walking had became really boring for him after four hours of doing just that.

* * *

"So, with that done, you aren't going to thank me or something, dear brother of mine?"Rize asked as she thrown her victim arm at Toshiro's direction, smirking satisfied.

Toshiro kicked the incoming human's arm away without looking at it before refocused his attention back to his sketch, his hand still moved hurriedly along the smooth, white paper,"No, thank you, I'll rather die."He twitched his eyes as once again, a tiny spot of blood became visible on his drawing.

"Every times, Rize, _every times._"He ripped the paper off forcibly while grumbled,"A sketchbook is mean to keep _clean and white. _Do you know how many pages I had lost because of your-"

He paused, slightly startled by the sound of footsteps thumping against the creaked hall outside. He keeps quiet while glancing to Rize as the woman also does the same, her eyes gleamed with irritation,"Tch. That landlady again..."She whispered before dumped the lifeless body into a room-which Toshiro assumed was the bathroom, seeing as how the smells of soap and dry bloods inside _stinks_, that his nose almost squinted in disapproval-with her Kagune.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Two times.

Three times, Rize looked at him while raised an eye brown as if to say 'Go answer the door, what are you waiting for?'.

He countered with 'Are you kidding me?' before her current state of clothes passed his mind. Right, the woman was reek with fresh bloods, can't go answer the door. Still not the reason why _he_ of all people, have to answer the freaking damn door, with how suspicious he looks and shit-or so they said, not him.

"Fine fine, considering I'm paying back to you, then."Toshiro placed his sketchbook on the table that he was currently sitting on before hopped down, he rolled his eyes at Rize folded her arms, scowling.

"Cheeky brat. I expect more than that."

"...Tch, I'll give you the novel that you keep squealing about or whatever it is. Hurry up and go change."

The lavender-haired woman opened her mouth to reply, though she figured now is not the right time so she settled it with a wink instead and marched into a room in the far corner.

_Troublesome._

The bell rang the four times as Toshiro slowly reached for the doorknob, what is wrong with people and their impatience-ness these days?

"Ah, Rize-san? Thank goodness, I thought you were-"Upon opening the door, the sight of a middle-aged woman with a frightening look gazed back at him as she stepped back defensively,"You-Who are you!? I-I'm calling the polices-"The woman stumbled out each words, he can clearly taste the panicking tone in the landlady's voice.

Polite much? This seems to happen to him-and _only_ him-more than once. He would had said that they're a bunch of racist retards if he was not also a Japanese.

"Calm down, please. I'm her brother."He lets it slip as he found no other better excuse that could make the old woman-and surely too lively, to scream so loud-calmed down.

Oh, so _now_ he has admitted of being Rize's brother, the world must hated him a lot. Irony enough, he hated the world, too. Maybe it's mutual relationship.

"H-How do I know that you are t-telling the true!?"She seemed to settle down a little bit, though he can just catch the pure distrust in her eyes,

He sighed, must he goes through with this again?"I can't force you to trust me, but I haven't do anything to you either. We can call my sister as the last option, how about it?"Without another word, he turned back inside and called with a blank tone,"Rize, a hot guy is looking for you."

Within minutes, Rize was walking toward him with a brand new purple tank top, a white long skirt and her hair was combed but was still wet, not to mention, he can smell about a ton of perfumes aroma on her body. She gave up a perfect appearance of someone who just finished showering.

He sneezed out of his too sensitive nose as Rize ruffled his hair lovingly that it's scary,"Who is it?"She queried and poked her head outside,"Oh, hello there, landlady."

The woman placed her hand on her chest, relief upon seeing the girl that she was so familiar with,"Oh, thank goodness, you're okay...Excuse me for being rude, you don't see a lot of new faces around here, so I was scared..."She tried to explain while looking slightly embarrassed,"I'm so sorry about that, young man."

He resisted the urge to snort, she was clearly still scared of him, with how both of her hands dangled together and a cold sweat rolling down her cheek,"Whatever."Seriously, whatever. He's done with noisy old woman, all they do is gossiping and spearing rumors.

"Now now, Shiro-chan,"Rize scolded as the white-haired boy give her a look before retreated back inside,"I'm sorry, he's very shy with stranger. He's a real sweetheart if you get to know him..."

"I object. I'm certainly anything but _sweet_."

"Ahahaha,"Rize chortled as though that she has never heard his comment. Toshiro gave up, he can never understand that woman and how her mind works,"What can I do for you, landlady?"

"Kamishiro-chan, I know this is a bit weird to say this to a woman...But Hayashi-san had been complaining about a 'smell' coming from your room. I was wondering if you know anything about it...?"

Toshiro took no interests in the conversation as he had long knew the reasons why her room had a 'smell'. He browsed the bookcase in the living room instead, hopefully, there will be a book that would 'spark' his curiosity.

"Oh my, that's too bad...I'm sorry. I have accumulated some 'garbage' and 'trash'...I think that's surely the reason..."She apologized while bowing a little, her wet hair drifted to one side of her shoulder,"I'll definitely get rid of it and apologize to Hayashi-san, too."

The landlady chimed in delight,"Okay then, that'll be fine. I'm sorry about this."

As soon as the woman left, Rize closed the door noiselessly until a thought crossed her mind,"Oh my, I'm late for the meeting..."

"What was that?"

She shrugged as she trekked toward the refrigerator,"Just some boring meeting that Ghouls in this Ward have to come."She opened it before examined the flesh that she had also stored inside,"Since you're so inactive, they probably don't even know you exit."

Toshiro did a double-take before he conceded that there isn't any books that he hadn't read on the rack,"Good. I hated meeting."

"And half of the creatures existed in this world-No, wait, it should be the world itself that you hated right?"Rize said with sardonic edge in her voice as she stuffed her 'food' inside a bag,"You don't need to answer, I know I'm right."

"Such confidence you have,"He mumbled as he retrieved his sketchbook from the table,"By the way, I'm going to leave this Ward soon."

"_What_ a coincidence, so am I."

"Figured. Did the boredom finally got to you, Mrs. Binge Eater?"

She stuffed the flesh into her bag and closed the refrigerator,"All of it, yes. This town, its people, the peers...boring."She smirked,"Including you, of course."

"Splendid. I would be worry if I did entertained someone, much less a killer."He cajoled inevitably,"And where would your destination be?"

"Ah ah, that's the private line there, Shiro-chan."

He shrugged,"Don't get the wrong idea, I just wanted to make sure that I won't ended up in the same Ward with you. Coincidence and all, that would still be scary."He snapped,"And it's Hitsugaya to you."

Rize laughed,"I hoped so, too. Being around with you make me felt soft all of a sudden,"She padded into the kitchen casually after she had finished packing her stuff into the bag, you can clearly see a cut-off head with a shocked expression if you looked from outside,"Coffees?"

Toshiro glanced at the tickling clock in the wall, it was still early, and he was also thirsty, so..."Why not?"

* * *

Monday, August 16

Shinigami World

? P.M

* * *

"Ichigo..."A soft voice spoked,"Are you sure about this...?"Rukia scowled as the orange-haired boy escaped from his body and stand next to himself.

He smiled just like usual, though a hint of sadness still lingered in his eyes, making Rukia's heart ached a little,"No worries. I got this."He resurrected her with a pat on her head.

He was expecting her to swat his hand away actually, instead of stomping down on him, she hugged him, causing the taller male to blink, completely caught off guard.

"Ichigo, are you rea-Oh, did we interrupted you in a middle of something...?"Urahara waved his fan with a sly smile,"We could always come back later if you want~"

Yoruichi also raised a brow at the scene while smirking,"So you decided to cheat on Toshiro, eh? Not bad for a guy..."

An appalled look blossomed on his face as he defended,"N-No I'm not! I hardly think of this shorty as a girl-"

SLAM

"Not the chin, midget! Oww-Sorry, alright!?"

"Eh? So you like cheating guy, Yoruichi-san?"Urahara perked up curiously,"Just so you know...I also have a lot of ladies following after me-"

"Actually, a guy cheating on another girl is fine with me, but if he was my boyfriend, I'll turn him into nothingness. Literally, of course."

The blond shop-owner shut up immediately after that before decided to change the subject,"I hated to break it to you, but the gate is only open for another five minutes. Better hurry now!"

The substitute Shinigami nodded as Rukia released him from her grip,"You better bring him back, got it!? Don't you go and die or I'll kill you myself!"

Ichigo raked his hair through his finger,"When you put it like that...Should I said yes or not saying anything?"He deadpanned at her ridiculous logic.

"Technically, we just have to wait a few hours, seeing as how the parallel world's timeline is not the same as our-"

"Shup it, Geta-boushi."

Ichigo huffed as he thrown a small device up and caught it again with a sharp swept of his hand,"I know exactly what to do from here, so just go enjoy your cups of tea while I faced this life-or-dead situation."He said confidently while a loud laugh echoed in his head,

_I said shut it, Shiro!_

_'I swear King, the only time that ya got so worked up is when that brat is concerned. Remember how a few days ago ya were all angst-y and shit-'_

_Oh, so you want me to keep angst-y and flooded the inner world, Huh? Fine, let's just stay in this world and-_

_'Actually no, spare my computer. Just go and saved the fuckin' brat already. It's still rainin' in here, and it's dam' uncomfortable.'_

Ichigo snorted as he swung around and headed for the strange, white vortex-like gate that lead to the other world-the world where Toshiro was reincarnated in.

_'So, what are ya going to do after ya found 'im?'_

_Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kiss him to death then making sure he can't walk the day after-_

_'Woah, there. Hold ya horses, ya do know that I wasn't asking about ya sex-life, right?'_

_Same._

_'Some wild fantasy ya have there, it almost made me felt embarrassed.'_

_You do know that we shared a mind, right?_

_'Same.'_

He decided to end their conversation as a strong radiant blinded him, _The gate had opened._

"...Wait for me, Toshiro. I'm coming to get your ass back here."He grumbled before letting his legs guided him inside.

_'That sounded wrong as fuck.'_

_Shut up._

* * *

**Tilicia:Gracias. Voy a hacer mi mejor!㈎9㈎9**

**Fluffy-Tuna:Thank you. I'm definitely finishing this XD㈏0**

**Angy:⭐️Thank you! I will!⭐️**


End file.
